


Atchim! As flores devem estar florescendo no meu coração

by JunoAlBoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Allergies, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dog Groomer, Desenvolvimento Romântico, Designer de roupas para cães Victor Nikiforov, Dinámica alfa/beta/omega, Dog Clothes Designer Victor Nikiforov, Dog Groomer Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Getting Together, Groomer de cães Katsuki Yuuri, Humor, Humour, M/M, Universo Alternativo - Groomer de cães, alergias
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoAlBoo/pseuds/JunoAlBoo
Summary: Yuuri ama cachorros tanto quanto Victor, e cora adoravelmente sempre que Victor flerta com ele - e está constantemente coberto de pêlo de cachorro. O qual  Victor é alérgico porque os deuses o abandonaram.O problema é que quando Victor se aproxima demais, ele apenas-“Atchim!” ele espirra diretamente nas xícaras do chá que acabou de trazer para Yuuri.“Saúde,” Yuuri diz com simpatia, uma risadinha em sua voz.





	Atchim! As flores devem estar florescendo no meu coração

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [achoo! flowers must be blooming in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989166) by [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite). 

> Alguns em um servidor que eu frequento disseram que queriam mais coisas omegaverse, e eu queria escrever mais, porém,,,,,,,,, fiquei MUITO bloqueada por uma estúpida piada, então *faz mãos de jazz na direção desta fic*
> 
> Título tirado de 'Ah-Choo' de Lovelyz, e essa one também não é betada! Desfrutem!!!
> 
> **NOTA DA TRADUTORA**  
Essa tradução começou há quase três meses, mas só saiu agora porque precisei me ocupar nesse meio tempo, mas agora está tudo bem porque eu FINALMENTE ME FORMEI!!!!

Victor havia sido amaldiçoado e abandonado pelos deuses. Sua existência não é nada além de uma piada cruel e incomum, e ele sabe disso pelo fato de ser alérgico a cachorros.

Seus sentimentos sobre ser alérgico a cachorros podem parecer um pouco exacerbados até ser levado em consideração o _ quanto _ Victor adora cachorros. Dói fisicamente não poder acariciar cada cachorro com quem ele cruza na rua, e ele agradece a Deus todo santo dia que cachorros hipoalergênicos existam. Victor não sabe o que faria sem Makkachin. Provavelmente ele se afogaria em miséria.

Mesmo assim, ser incapaz de acariciar _todos os cachorros_ não parece uma sina tão ruim. Quantos cachorros Victor encontra em seu dia a dia? Normalmente um dono de cachorro não encontra muitos cães diariamente, afinal de contas.

Só que Victor não é um dono de cachorro qualquer.

Ele é um fashionista de cachorros. Sua vida inteira consiste em criar acessórios e roupas para cachorros. Seu negócio é bastante pequeno, e a maioria das entregas de Victor é para pet shops locais, pet groomers e veterinários, o que significa que ele está encontrando cães _ constantemente_.

Uma pergunta que pode ser feita é por que Victor não toma anti-histamínicos, e essa é a verdadeira piada cruel. Victor é alérgico a eles.

Ao contrário de sua alergia a cachorros, sua alergia a histamínicos realmente pode mandá-lo para o hospital.

Sua alergia a cães, comparativamente, não é tão ruim assim. Seu nariz apenas fica entupido, seus olhos irritados, e ele espirra. _ Muito_. 

Espirrar é a pior parte. Ele _ odeia _ espirrar.

Mas, espere, tem mais! Porque como se ser alérgico a cães e anti-histamínicos ainda não fosse suficiente, nas mais cruéis reviravoltas do destino, Victor se apaixona por um groomer¹ de cachorros.

Ele conheceu Yuuri há três meses, e assim que Yuuri abaixou sua máscara e sorriu para ele, um coro de anjos cantou e Victor soube naquele mesmo instante que aquilo era para ele.

Yuuri é lindo, de tirar o fôlego, estonteante. O cheiro dele é _divino_. Sua risada faz o coração de Victor aumentar três vezes, e Makkachin _o_ _adora_.

Yuuri tem um poodle toy chamado Vicchan que está sempre em sua loja, encantando os clientes e sendo uma hiperativa bolinha de energia.

Yuuri posta vídeos dele tosando cachorros no Youtube, e os títulos de todos são coisas como _"Anjinho do Paraíso"_, _"Uma_ _linda_ _princesa_ _no_ _spa"_, _"Eu_ _tenho_ _uma_ _nuvem_ _em_ _minhas_ _mãos"_.

Yuuri ama cachorros tanto quanto Victor, e cora adoravelmente sempre que Victor flerta com ele - e está constantemente coberto de pêlo de cachorro. O qual Victor é alérgico porque os deuses o abandonaram.

Victor tenta não ser dissuadido por isso, mas é difícil quando estar perto de Yuuri faz suas alergias dispararem tanto.

Eles estão mais ou menos saindo? Victor acha que é isso. Eles foram jantar incontáveis vezes, Yuuri sempre ri de suas piadas, e sorri sempre que ele vê Victor entrando em sua loja.

Uma vez, Yuuri tomara muitos copos de vinho e passou o jantar inteiro deslizando o polegar sobre a glândula de cheiro no pulso de Victor. Ele mal sobreviveu a isso. Entretanto, eles ainda não tinham se beijado.

E deuses, Victor quer beijá-lo. Yuuri tem uma boca feita para o beijo, e ele sabe que seu gosto seria agridoce como o chá que ele bebe. Victor quer colocar seus lábios sobre os de Yuuri, sobre a bochecha dele, e sobre seu pescoço, onde ele cheira tão bem.

O problema é que quando Victor se aproxima demais, ele apenas-

“Atchim!” ele espirra diretamente nas xícaras do chá que acabou de trazer para Yuuri.

“Saúde”, Yuuri diz com simpatia, uma risadinha em sua voz.

Victor abaixa o olhar tristemente para o chá. Ele tinha dirigido por quinze minutos para conseguir aquilo porque ele sabia que a loja de chá era a favorita de Yuuri, e agora está tudo arruinado.

“Me desculpe”, ele diz. “Eu estraguei tudo.”

Yuuri arregala os olhos assustado. “Oh, oh não. Está tudo bem! Por favor, não pareça tão triste”, diz Yuuri, agitando as mãos no ar um tanto inutilmente.

Victor _ está _ triste. Porque ele ama Yuuri e é alérgico a cachorros, e essa é a maior tragédia já escrita.

“Aqui”, Yuuri diz tirando a xícara de chá de Victor e então bebendo dali. “Veja, não está estragado. Está tudo bem.”

Victor o _ adora_. Vai se casar com ele. Mesmo que não seja realmente sanitário.

“Você realmente não precisava fazer aquilo,” Victor diz apesar de se sentir estranhamente aquecido com o gesto.

Yuuri dá de ombros e toma outro gole. “Isso dificilmente é a pior coisa que eu já pus na minha boca.”

Victor o encara.

Yuuri parece perceber o que ele acabou de dizer e cora furiosamente. “Eu não- Eu não quis dizer- Eu não saio por aí colocando coisas sujas na minha boca! Não foi isso-!”

Victor não pode evitar soltar uma risada, enquanto Yuuri tenta explicar o que ele quis dizer.

«»

“Eu não posso acreditar que você bebeu chá de espirro.”

“Pare de falar assim,” Yuuri choraminga, a voz abafada devido a como ele pressiona seu rosto sobre os braços cruzados em cima da recepção, assim ele pode esconder sua vergonha.

“Eu não posso. Como seu autoproclamado melhor amigo, é meu trabalho assegurar que você nunca esqueça isso.”

Yuuri levanta a cabeça para encarar Phichit. “Ele parecia tão triste! O que eu deveria fazer?”

“Eu sei o que você não deveria fazer, que é beber chá de espirro.”

Yuuri volta a abaixar a cabeça e geme. Phichit acaricia seu cabelo confortavelmente, se um tanto zombeteiramente. Yuuri pode _ sentir _ o quanto Phichit está se divertindo com toda essa situação apenas pela maneira como ele dá tapinhas em sua cabeça.

“Você está de quatro por ele,” Phichit lhe diz quase com piedade, e bem, Yuuri realmente não pode contestar aquilo, pode?

Ele _ está _ de quatro, mas desafiará qualquer um a encontrar Victor e não o estar. O mero fato de que algumas pessoas conseguem olhar para Victor e não se sentirem abençoadas pelos deuses o confunde.

Não é apenas que Victor seja, objetivamente, a pessoa mais bonita do mundo, apesar do quanto ele _ é _ bonito. Cada vez que Yuuri o observa por tempo demais, ele começa a se sentir esmagado pelo quão estonteante é Victor. Ele é perfeito da testa enorme até os pés. Mesmo seus pulsos são atrativos. Yuuri pode ou não estar suavemente obcecado pelos dedos e ossos do pulso de Victor.

Yuuri pode ou não ter desenvolvido um fetiche por mãos, mas esse não é o _ ponto_.

O _ ponto _ é que Victor não é apenas bonito, ele também é gentil, motivado, rebelde, vivaz e meio triste.

Ele cheira tão bem, Yuuri não quer nada além de enterrar seu rosto em seu pescoço e só viver ali.

Yuuri o adora, mesmo se ele não tem certeza de que Victor gosta dele dessa maneira ou não. Ele flerta com Yuuri constantemente, e o olha tão suavemente, mas ele também mantém uma certa distância entre eles não importa onde estejam, mesmo quando estão caminhando com seus cachorros.

Suas alergias sempre parecem especialmente ruins quando eles vão ao parque de cachorros ou quando estão conversando na loja de Yuuri, a qual é…

Yuuri repentinamente levanta a cabeça, tirando a mão de Phichit.

“Você acha que ele é alérgico a mim?”

“Tenho certeza de que são apenas alergias regulares a pólen.”

“Ele teve essas alergias por _três_ _meses_,” Yuuri avalia. “Mesmo lá dentro da loja, ele parece afetado por isso.”

“Talvez… ele seja exatamente alérgico a cachorros?” Phichit arrisca, mas sua voz não soa mais tão convicta.

“Isso é ridículo. Quem trabalharia no ramo de cachorros sendo alérgico a eles? É definitivamente o meu aroma,” ele diz com total confiança, antes de perceber completamente as implicações disso e deixar sua cabeça bater na mesa. Isso dói.

“Tenho certeza de que há uma boa explicação para isso,” Phichit tenta raciocinar.

“Como eu vou convencê-lo a me beijar quando ele é alérgico a mim? Nós estamos condenados.”

Ele sente Phichit dar tapinhas em sua cabeça. “Calma, calma,” Phichit diz sem a voz afetada. “Olhe pelo lado bom! Se não é alergia a pólen, você pode ter aquele casamento na primavera como sempre quis!”

Yuuri geme na mesa tão desesperadamente que Vicchan corre para ver se ele está bem.

«»

Victor surpreendeu Yuuri depois do trabalho, então eles podem passear juntos com seus cachorros no parque.

Makkachin e Vicchan absolutamente adoram um ao outro. Makkachin está ficando velha, mas sempre que está perto de Vicchan, ela se torna novamente uma filhote super excitada com patas grandes demais para o corpo dela.

De todas as coisas que ele faz com Yuuri, caminhar com os cachorros é uma de suas favoritas.

Ele quer segurar a mão de Yuuri, mas Yuuri está agindo estranho hoje, mantendo distância entre eles, e lhe dando respostas monossílabicas. Victor está começando a ficar preocupado.

“Victor,” Yuuri diz com expressão séria, parando repentinamente. Victor também para, tentando se forçar a não entrar em pânico. Yuuri tem uma expressão que parece muito como _ Estou prestes a terminar com você _. “Eu quero tentar uma coisa,” ele diz dando um passo mais perto dele.

Victor permanece muito, muito quieto conforme Yuuri se aproxima, seu coração começando a bater duas vezes mais rápido em seu peito. Yuuri está olhando diretamente para seus lábios, ele ergue as pontas dos dedos e o cérebro de Victor se transforma numa bagunça ilegível de _ohmeudeus_ _ohmeudeus_ _ele_ _vai_ _me_ _beijar_ _ohmeudeus_ _puta_ _merda_ _ohmeudeus_.

Ele fecha seus olhos em antecipação e-

“Atchim!” ele espirra diretamente no rosto de Yuuri.

Quando ele volta a abrir os olhos, Yuuri está desconcertado, uma expressão contrita em seu rosto.

“Eu sinto _ muito_,” Victor dispara a procurar por um lenço de papel ou qualquer coisa para limpar Yuuri. Quando ele percebe que não tem nada, ele só agarra a ponta de sua echarpe e cuidadosamente limpa o rosto de Yuuri. “Minhas alergias estão agindo novamente, eu sinto muito, oh meudeus,” ele balbucia.

“Eu sabia,” Yuuri diz parecendo triste.

Victor se resigna ao fato de que ele está prestes a perder a compostura porque ele não pode parar de espirrar.

“Yuuri, _por_ _favor-_“ ele começa, mas é cortado por Yuuri.

“Você é alérgico ao meu aroma,” Yuuri diz, o que… não é o que Victor pensou que ele ia dizer.

“_ O quê_?”

“Você é alérgico ao meu aroma. Eu sinto muito, Victor, todo esse tempo eu estive te fazendo sofrer.”

“Eu… não sou?” Victor diz, entoando as palavras lentamente em sua confusão.

“Está tudo bem. Talvez eu possa começar a usar bloqueadores de aroma. Eles realmente coçam, mas se isso impedir que suas alergias se agravem, eu irei-“

Victor bate as mãos nas bochechas de Yuuri, assustando-o o suficiente para ele parar de falar.

“Por favor, não faça isso, seu cheiro é maravilhoso.”

Yuuri arregala os olhos, e mesmo com as mãos em suas bochechas, Victor pode ver um rubor se espalhar pela ponte de seu nariz, pode sentir o quão quente a pele de Yuuri se torna.

“Eu cheiro bem?”

“Sim! E eu não sou alérgico ao seu aroma, eu sou alérgico a cachorros.”

Yuuri o encara. “Você não precisa mentir, eu-“

“Eu não estou mentindo! Eu sou alérgico a cachorros, posso te mostrar meus registros médicos se você quiser.”

As sobrancelhas de Yuuri estão franzidas em confusão.

“Mas Makkachin-“

“-é hipoalergênica,” Victor finaliza. “E você,” ele tira uma mão do rosto de Yuuri para retirar um pelo de cão qualquer da jaqueta dele, “está coberto de pêlo de cachorro.”

“Oh,” Yuuri diz baixinho, e então, “_Oh_ _meu_ _deus_. Você é alérgico a cachorros?”

“Eu sou alérgico a cachorros,” Victor confirma tristemente-

“Isso é…”

“Trágico,” Victor fala, ao mesmo tempo em que Yuuri diz: “Idiota.”

Eles piscam um para o outro.

“Por que você trabalharia com cachorros se é _ alérgico_?”

“Você já _ viu _ cachorros, Yuuri?”

Yuuri o encara e então começa a rir. “Sabe o quê, isso é justo.”

Yuuri olha com carinho para Victor, e Victor retorna o olhar antes de ser interrompido por outro espirro.

“Saúde,” Yuuri diz, dando alguns passos para trás. “Você podia ter me dito, sabe?”

“Eu disse!”

“Não, você só disse que tinha alergia a histamínicos. Você nunca disse que era alérgico a _ cachorros._”

“Oh,” Victor diz. Isso soa como o tipo de detalhe que escaparia de sua mente.

Ao invés de isso agravar a situação, Yuuri tem um olhar divertido e carinhoso. “Quer sair comigo?” Yuuri diz.

“Eu pensei que nós já estávamos saindo?”

Yuuri pisca para ele um par de vezes. “Nós definitivamente já estamos saindo,” ele diz, sem se convencer.

Deuses, eles realmente combinam, não é?

“Mas, sim, eu vou sair com você.”

O sorriso de Yuuri é irradiante. Victor tem certeza de que se apaixonou novamente.

«»

Na próxima vez que Victor vê Yuuri, eles estão em um encontro, e a primeira coisa que Yuuri lhe diz é, “Me cheire.”

Victor o encara, certo de que ouviu errado. “Como é?”

“Me cheire,” Yuuri insiste, e quando Victor permanece sem se mover, ele enrola sua mão no final da echarpe de Victor e o puxa para baixo.

Yuuri não usa perfume ou outra coisa para alterar seu aroma, então quando Victor é puxado para ficar na altura do seu pescoço, ele é atingido pelo seu aroma puro, não adulterado, e é imediatamente transportado para o paraíso.

Victor sempre pensara que Yuuri tem um cheiro _ incrível_, e de perto, seu aroma é muito mais concentrado, permitindo a Viktor obter uma série de golfadas de algo agridoce e a praia depois de uma tempestade. 

Isso o faz querer enterrar sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Yuuri e lamber a coluna de sua garganta.

Então Victor tenta se distrair desses pensamentos focando em outra coisa.

“Sua camisa ainda tem a etiqueta,” ele diz, e Yuuri solta sua echarpe, permitindo-o se endireitar.

Yuuri dá uma batidinha em seu ombro, procurando pela etiqueta antes de arrancá-la.

“Desculpe, saí usando essas roupas diretamente da loja,” ele diz, as bochechas vermelhas.

Yuuri está usando um suéter azul aquecido e jeans dobrados até os tornozelos. Ele parece suave e abraçável. Victor quer envolvê-lo em seus braços e alimentá-lo com algo legal.

“Tentando algo novo?” Victor pergunta.

“Oh, não. Eu estou limpando meu armário inteiro,” Yuuri diz, e quando Victor parece bem confuso, ele acrescenta, “por causa das suas alergias. Eu estava lendo sobre isso. Você já tentou imunoterapia? Eu sei que anti-histamínicos não funcionam em você.”

“Eu- não, não tentei,” ele diz fracamente, se sentindo sobrecarregado pelo tanto que Yuuri está fazendo por ele.

“Eu tenho uma lista de clínicas aqui por perto que fazem isso, se você se interessar,” Yuuri continua, como se ele estivesse mimando Victor por todas as outras pessoas conforme eles falam, como se Victor não estivesse tentando arduamente não começar a escrever votos de casamento em sua cabeça.

“Yuuri,” ele expira, não muito diferente de uma súplica.

“E você não espirrou ainda,” Yuuri diz como uma vitória pessoal, e não é até ele afirmar isso isso que Victor perceba que ele está certo. Ele ainda não tinha espirrado. “Os três banhos definitivamente valeram a pena...”

“Você tomou três banhos?”

“Bem… sim,” Yuuri diz, repentinamente parecendo tímido.

Victor não pode mais se conter. Ele envolve Yuuri em seus braços e o abraça com tanta firmeza, que ele o levanta do chão um pouco. Yuuri grita e se agarra a Victor, para então rir muito baixinho. Victor pode sentir ele ofegar contra seu pescoço e isso lhe dá arrepios.

“Yuuri,” ele murmura amorosamente, esfregando sua bochecha contra a de Yuuri numa descarada demonstração de afeto. Eles provavelmente estão atraindo olhares estranhos das pessoas. É muito pouco decente estar tão perto do pescoço de outra pessoa em público, mas Victor sempre foi desavergonhado e Yuuri parece não estar nem aí. “Essa é a coisa mais legal que alguém fez por mim.”

“Não é nada,” Yuuri diz, mas Victor pode sentir como seu aroma alcança picos de felicidade, mostrando o quão satisfeito Yuuri está. Isso faz Victor querer beijá-lo, e ele percebe que não há nada o impedindo.

Então ele se afasta e encara diretamente os lábios de Yuuri.

“Ei, Yuuri, eu posso-“ ele começa, mas é habilidosamente cortado por Yuuri pressionando suas bocas avidamente.

Yuuri o beija desajeitadamente, como se ele estivesse animado demais para fazê-lo corretamente. Se tratando dos primeiros beijos que ele trocou, Victor o coloca no primeiro lugar, mas isso pode ter a ver mais com a pessoa do que com o beijo em si, embora Victor dirá que ele não acha que alguém jamais pareceu tão feliz e animado por beijá-lo tão castamente quanto Yuuri.

Yuuri retrocede, ainda sorrindo, e então-

“Atchim!” Yuuri espirra, fazendo Victor se assustar um pouco. Ele é adorável quando espirra, soando como um gatinho. Ao contrário de Victor que parece um ganso constipado.

Yuuri esfrega o nariz.

“Você está usando um novo perfume?” ele pergunta.

“Sim.”

“Oh,” diz Yuuri. “Eu acho que sou alérgico.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sim, eu sei que não é assim que funcionam alergias a cachorro, não, eu não vou me incomodar com isso.
> 
> Eu também percebi que realmente não especifiquei qual o gênero secundário deles nessa fic, então eu estou curiosa sobre o que as pessoas acham que é,,,,, Eu também POSSO escrever alguma coisa omegaverse real nesse universo, mas não prometo nada 💖💖💖
> 
> **NOTA DA TRADUTORA**  
Groomer¹ é o mesmo que tosador, mas preferi deixar o termo em inglês porque geralmente um groomer é alguém mais reconhecido, com mais experiência, que oferece um serviço mais especializado e que cobra mais caro também :v


End file.
